The servant of evil
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: Desde que nacieron ambos tuvieron sus destinos sellados, separados al nacer y criados de formas totalmente opuestas (...) Tobías sonrió sin apartar la mirada de aquel rostro, su corazón estaba deshecho y el brillo en su mirada había desaparecido pero si su princesa era feliz él se daba por servido-


**Notas del autor -** Privet! One-shot a la vista! si~ lo estaba planeando hace unos días y lo termine recién ahora porque ayer me las di de artista, todavía me duele la mano, les diré que la única razón por la que lo publique aquí fue porque esta relacionado con el fic "7 pecados capitales" en fin, aquí se los dejo y espero les guste

 **Aclaraciones -** Este one-shot esta basado en la canción _"the servant of evil"_. La participación de los personajes de IE es mínima. Pepino.

 **Música del capitulo -** _"El sirviente del mal -velvet mix-"_ Victor1139 (un fandub porque se me hizo muy cute)

Advertencias - Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, Tobías y Amber son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo unico - The servant of evil**_

" _Tu eres la princesa y yo el sirviente fiel (…) mi mayor compromiso es de protegerte a ti, me convertiré en el mal para poderlo cumplir"_

Desde que nacieron ambos tuvieron sus destinos sellados, separados al nacer y criados de formas totalmente opuestas, aun así nunca dejaron de verse y estar cerca el uno del otro, los años pasaron no en vano, Amber, la muchachita de orbes ámbar y cabellera negra se volvió una atractiva jovencita que tomo finalmente el trono a la edad de 18 años, su hermano y fiel servidor se mantuvo a su lado, cada día

-Eres demasiado exagerado- musito la jovencita inflando las mejillas fingiendo enfado

-Solo cuido de ti- volteo con suavidad regalándole una sonrisa mientras seguían su camino, Amber sonrió y se aferró al brazo de su querido hermano para seguir hasta llegar al pequeño riachuelo donde la monarca había decidido tomar el té ese día y Tobías como siempre complaciente accedió sin problema, al llegar la oji-ámbar se sentó bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol esperando que el mayor sirviera el té.

Un suspiro dejo los labios del muchacho mientras en silencio observaba otra de aquellas viles acciones de su hermana, no podía, simplemente no podía enfadarse con ella, no importa que tan cruel, no importa que tan vil fueran sus actos, simplemente no podía, se acercó a ella despacio mientras ella con una sonrisa de superioridad miraba a la pobre mujer que lloraba rogando piedad por su esposo quien no había logrado pagar los impuestos cada vez más altos que proponía la monarca, con un gesto un par de guardias se acercaron arrastrando a la pobre campesina fuera

-¿No crees que fuiste algo cruel?- pregunto en voz baja, Amber lo miro un momento

-Su culpa- fue su simple respuesta, un nuevo suspiro dejo sus labios –Es hora del té- dijo poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa, Tobías sonrió siguiéndola, no, simplemente le era imposible enfadarse con ella.

Pasado un par de días un príncipe llego al reino de visita, de desordenado cabello castaño y profunda mirada azul, lo supo de inmediato, al ver aquella dulce mirada en los ojos de la chica, se había enamorado, aquellos lindos ojitos ámbar se habían enamorado del muchacho de nombre Joseph, en la siguiente semana que paso estuvo junto a él, sonriendo y mostrándole su lado más dulce, Tobías solo sonreía feliz por si hermana, claro que aquella fue tan efímera como un suspiro, un día su pequeña Amber llego hasta él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón hecho trizas y él como su fiel servidor la consoló y cuido con cariño

-Es un idiota por no amarte- tomo con suavidad el rostro de la muchachita –No llores más por él- le sonrió tratando de reconfortarla y lo logro, por unos efímeros minutos logro calmar su herido corazón, pero no era suficiente, aun con aquellas sonrisas no sería capaz de armar su corazón, pasaron los días y Amber parecía igual de triste, solo podía mirar como su adorada princesa sufría.

Días después Tobías hizo un viaje al reino vecino, caminaba maravillado por aquellas hermosas y alegres calles cuando sus ojos la vieron, una hermosa joven de cabello azulado hasta los hombros, un cálido rubor invadió su rostro cuando sus miradas chocaron, era simplemente perfecta; su amor por aquella muchachita fue creciendo a medida que hablaba con ella, sin saber siquiera lo que le esperaba a ambos.

El último día juntos la chica de nombre Celia lo llevo a un lugar apartado, se sentaron bajo un frondoso árbol para charlar

-¿Q-Qué haces?- pregunto con cierto toque tímido al sentir la calidez de la muchacha que apoyaba su cuerpo en él

-¿Te molesta?- Tobías negó y paso suavemente su mano sobre aquellos pequeños hombros, un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos, con el sol cayendo el peli-negro se puso de pie ayudando a la muchacha a hacer lo mismo, sus cuerpos quedaron a corta distancia, Celia observo con un rubor el suave agarre que el chico aún mantenía, sus ojos se cerraron suavemente al sentir el cálido contacto de sus labios con los contrarios, fue un beso corto y dulce, cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados, se sonrieron y emprendieron rumbo de vuelta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par de meses pasaron desde aquella situación, Amber parecía haber vuelto a ser la misma, la misma cruel y frívola muchacha, la misma que Tobías amaba con todo su corazón, la misma que le estaba pidiendo lo imposible

-La quiero muerta- sintió su corazón detenerse un momento al oír esas palabras, hizo sus manos puños

-Lo que mi princesa desee- sintió un nudo en la garganta mas no dudo en cumplir su petición.

Cito a la chica de hermosos cabello azul a un lugar apartado y solitario; cuando llego al encuentro se detuvo a distancia, observando sus finos rasgos, su dulce mirada y recordó el momento en el que se encontraron por primera vez, sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos las seco y se acercó a ella con paso firme y un puñal escondido entre sus ropas

-Lamento la tardanza- musito una vez estuvo a su lado, la muchachita sonrió viéndose encantadora y aumentando la presión en su pecho

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar- la miro unos segundos y ya simplemente no pudo mas, la jalo hacia su cuerpo y clavo el puñal en el frágil y tibio cuerpo de Celia, las lágrimas se precipitaron por sus mejillas, no podía evitarlo, sintió su corazón romperse cuando aquellos brazos lo rodearon débilmente antes de dejas su último aliento, con cuidado dejo su cuerpo inerte bajo un frondoso árbol, aquel donde se habían besado por primera vez.

Regreso al castillo cabizbajo y con el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, suspiro y limpio su rostro antes de abrir la puerta de la enorme habitación de Amber, la chica lo recibió con una mirada inquisidora

-Sus órdenes han sido cumplida- una sonrisa surco sus rosados labios, esta se desvaneció cuando noto la mirada baja del muchacho de moña y el intento de sonrisa, sus miradas no se encontraron, Tobías salió en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con pasos lentos fue a su propio cuarto donde finalmente se derrumbó, la presión en su pecho era insoportable, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos dejando las lágrimas deslizarse libres por sus mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba con el solo hecho de recordar aquel cuerpo frágil sin vida, no lo entendía, no era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de cosas por Amber, pero por alguna razón que no quería reconocer le dolía, el dolor era insoportable, llevo la mano hasta su pecho en un intento por aplacar aquel sufrimiento, en vano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Estas bien?- Tobías la miro largo rato, sus ojos ámbar y su cabello que ahora pasaba apenas sus hombros

-Sí, ahora lo estoy- no importaba cuanto dolor cargara, la sonrisa que en ese momento le brindaba la menor le era el mayor regalo, porque lo único que le importaba era ver feliz a su niña, se acercó con suavidad sirviéndole un poco de té y dejando un tierno beso en su frente, Amber lo miro con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y sonrió antes de comenzar a comer los pastelillos que con tanto cariño él había preparado, Tobías sonrió sin apartar la mirada de aquel rostro, su corazón estaba deshecho y el brillo en su mirada había desaparecido pero si su princesa era feliz él se daba por servido.

Los días después de aquello se volvieron cada vez más duros para la joven monarca, sus actos de crueldad comenzaban a provocar la ira en masa del reino, Tobías observaba en silencio como la situación se le iba de las manos, interviniendo siempre que ella lo pidiera, poco tiempo paso para que se revelaran ante su reina, ambos lo sabían, lo que pedirían, la vida de aquella cruel muchacha, y él no lo permitiría, nunca nadie la dañaría

-¿T-Tobías?- sus llorosos orbes ámbar enfocaron a su hermano, este terminaba de arreglar su ropa ahora en el cuerpo menudo de ella

-Vete- Amber negó -vete Amber... yo te protegeré- empujó a la muchacha mientras él tomaba su lugar, nunca, nunca nadie lastimaría a su hermana, su cuerpo temblaba, tenía miedo pero nada haría que se retractara de su palabra, protegería a su princesa con su vida, quito el elástico que solía atar su cabello, el parecido entre ambos era enorme, no miro atrás cuando los guardias apresaron sus muñecas, creyéndolo Amber, una sonrisa triste surco sus labios mientras se dejaba arrastrar hasta el calabozo.

Su ejecución seria a las cuatro de la tarde siguiente, en el calabozo el muchacho de orbes ámbar observaba tristemente el cielo a través de los barrotes de metal que poseía la pequeña ventana, las lágrimas se acumulaban nublando su visión, aquel reinado había llegado a su fin y él tomaría el castigo que pertenecía a su adorada hermana, recordó entonces tantas cosas, tantos momentos en los que Amber había sonreído para él, momentos de su infancia cuando ambos aun no conocían la maldad ni el dolor más allá del físico; limpio las lágrimas en sus ojos y suspiro dándose valor para lo que venía.

La hora indicada llego, todo el reino se encontraba reunido en la plaza pública, el lugar donde tantas veces gente inocente había sido asesinada por la cruel muchacha, camino hasta su lugar correspondiente con la mirada gacha, se arrodillo frente a la multitud y su cuello se apoyó sobre la báscula, entre la multitud diviso aquella mirada tan similar a la suya, no le importaba cuanto dolor llevara sobre sus hombro, no importaba que sus manos se mancharan con sangre inocente, nada de eso importaba si podía ver la sonrisa de su hermana, todo dejaba de importar cuando de ella se trataba, porque no dejaría que aquel cruel mundo la hiriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho, no importaba si él debía renunciar a su propia felicidad, el sería el criminal, él recibiría el castigo, él lo soportaría todo por ella, las campanas sonaron anunciando su final, recordó entonces que Amber solía tomar el té a esa hora y sin poderlo evitar lo menciono en voz alta

-Hora del té- una última lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla antes de accionar aquel objeto, la cuchilla cayo sin piedad acabando con la vida del muchacho cuyo único crimen fue querer proteger a su hermana; entre la gente Amber cubría su boca con ambas manos cubierta por una capa, las lágrimas caían una tras otra, nunca imagino que Tobías llegaría a tales extremos con tal de protegerla; se mantuvo con dificultad de pie sin imaginar si quiera cual fue el último pensamiento que cruzo su mente

 _-"Si algún día vuelvo a nacer… quisiera volverte a encontrar"-_

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Y este one-shot representa a la perfección lo que Masaki esta dispuesto a hacer por su hermana, ¿les gustó? ¿fue mucho drama? no se que mas agregar así que eso, bye~

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


End file.
